A Wish Upon a star?
by Sassy Mami
Summary: Starlight, star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish I wish tonight
1. Chapter 1

A wish upon a… star?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, I only play with them. The only thing I own is the plot. / Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Happy Reading, & Happy Halloween!**

I have to get out of here. I couldn't believe my father would side with _him_ , this is not the 1950's and I don't want to be bear footed and pregnant. I want a career, success and maybe then a family after I find my dream guy. I looked around the room to make sure I didn't leave anything behind.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag with all my things and left my room. As I walked down the stairs I could still hear them laughing and having a good time, like squashing all my hopes and dreams don't matter, like I'm so insignificant. But I won't take this anymore, I'm done.

I hit the last step and walked towards the doors, as soon as I grabbed my keys the room fell silent. I looked back and saw my father and _him_ staring at me quietly. I shook my head and reach for the door.

"Where are you going Bells?" asked my father.

"I'm leaving." I simply stated.

"Don't be a silly girl, you belong here with us, with _me_." I looked over to my father and saw him nodding in agreement with _him_.

"Tomorrow you can speak with my mother and sister about our wedding and what would be expected of you once we are married." I looked at him like he lost his mind. What wedding?!

"What wedding?" I asked, because unless I've lost my mind he has not proposed, not like I would have said yes.

"Ours, your father has granted us his blessing just now, all we have to do now is pick a date. I want it sooner rather than later. I want us to start having babies right away." He is really fucking crazy. My father had a big smile on his face.

"Dad is this what you really want for me. To be trapped in some arranged marriage, unhappy, a housewife, with a house full of kids I don't want?" I really wanted to know, because I couldn't believe that is what he wanted for me. He opens his mouth and then closed it, looking pensive. Like he was thinking about the right answer or maybe finally hearing me out.

"I think this is for the best. A woman shouldn't be out there in the world, getting ideas. A woman's role is at home, to take care of their husband and kids, nothing else. Look at your mother, I don't want you turning out like her. I want better for you."

"I see. Since I don't agree with either of you I will be leaving now. You will not stop me, I am 25 years old and I will make decisions about myself without any input from the two of you. If you loved me and knew me, dad, you would know that I would be very unhappy with your decision. I don't want to be married or have kids, especially with _him_." My father furrows his eyebrows then shook his head at me and looked disappointed. That hurt but I will not make someone else happy if I'm going to be miserable.

"Isabella, if you walk out that door I will hunt you down and make you hate this life even more than you do now. I'm being nice and speaking with your father respectfully, you will meet with my mother and sister and set a date. You are mine!" He said sternly almost yelling like he was speaking to a child. I looked at my father and saw him nod his head.

I couldn't believe it, he never raised me like this, he always encouraged me to be strong and independent. I looked at him sadly and opened the door. Took one more look at him and walked out. I ran to my car as fast as I could without falling on my face since it was raining, I hit the unlock button and climbed in, throwing my things in the back seat and locking the door at the same time.

I hear the front door slam, and I push my key into the ignition and turned my car on. I see him running my way, I put it in reverse and back out of the driveway.

"Isabella, get back here. You will pay for this. I will destroy you." I heard him say as I put it in first and drove off. He used to be my best friend growing up, once upon a time I used to love him but he changed. He got possessive, demanding and suffocating. I couldn't take it anymore and broke it off. I was only home to see my father before starting my next journey but nothing went as planned. But I won't let him destroy me, he can't. I will do anything in my power to be what I set out myself to be. I will be powerful, successful, brilliant and no man will ever have any power over me, he will be my equal.

I had to pull over, my angry tears were making it difficult to see and the last thing I want is to die. Coming up the train tracks I pulled over right before them to get cleaned up. While holding a tissue I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath to calm down and letting it out. I opened my eyes and saw a shooting star.

Starlight, star bright,

First star I see tonight,

I wish I may, I wish I might,

Have this wish I wish tonight.

 _The Dorling Kindersley Book of Nursery Rhymes_ (2000)

"I wish to have power, success, and a handsome man by my side that will listen, share and be my equal in all the ways that count." I made my wish, closed my eyes and rested a moment with my head on the steering wheel. I knew I needed to get a move on. He would have left the house to follow me or call one of his followers to track me. Lifting my head I looked in front of me and screamed there was a man standing to the right of my car, leaning against the light post.

I looked around and there were no other vehicles, how did he get here? Is he one of _his_ lackeys, come to collect me and bring me back to him? I looked at him again and he shook his head no. No to what I have no idea since I didn't say anything at loud and with this rain I really don't think he could have heard me. But it doesn't matter, I need to get out of here right away. I put my car into first to move but my car wouldn't. I checked to make sure I took the parking brake off and I have. I tried again but the car wouldn't move.

Now I'm panicking. I need to leave right now. I looked up to the man and he wasn't there anymore. A knock on my windshield made me shriek and jump out of my seat.

"Please Isabella, calm yourself. I'm not here to harm you."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I am part of your wish."

"Huh? How do you know about that? Who are you really?" This is not real, there is no way my 'wish' come true. It was wishful thinking on my part, I didn't think it would become real. I could hear my heart beating faster and faster. I think I was having a panic attack. Then suddenly I feel myself calm down, I didn't understand but I went with it. I took a deep breath and I could feel my heart rate slowing down.

"That's it, just relax sweet girl. Is going to be ok." I looked over at him and he gave me a devilish smile. The rain had stopped, so I decided to come out of my car. I gestured to the door and he backs away. I get out slowly, keeping the door semi-open in case I need to rush back in.

"Please explain."

"My name is Jasper Andrew Whitlock, ma'am. I am part of your wish and I can make your others come true, but before you accept, it comes with consequences. Nothing is ever free in life."

I looked him over, he is tall, blond, sparkling blue eyes that shine even in the dark and so handsome. He is wearing black jeans, black boots, black button up shirt, and a black cowboy hat. Holy shit, he is hot, and straight out of my fantasies, all he is missing are tattoos that I can't see. I locked eyes with him and I can see myself with him, especially in bed, we would set those sheets on fire.

He smirks and raises his eyebrow at me. I want to say yes but I shouldn't be any more stupid that I've been. I need to find out what the consequences are.

"Have you heard of a crossroad demon?" I shook my head.

"Normally this job is for my demons, but something told me to come instead. Anyways a crossroad demon grants humans wishes for the exchange of their souls and going to hell once the time is up. Every wish is different so the time frame for the human to enjoy said wish, well it varies."

"So.. are you a demon?"

"No my dear I am more than that. I am the Prince of Darkness and upon you accepting me as part of your wish, you will become my Princess and have all the success and power you might want."

"And the consequences?"

"You won't be human anymore. I will turn you to be like me, and it will be painful. You won't be able to leave me either."

"What about _him?_ would _he_ be able to make my life miserable like he said?"

"No love, he can't. Once you are mine you can destroy him if you want, or do whatever you want. But for now what is it that you most desire?"

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and made my wish…..

 **Thanks for reading, please leave me some love.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Still not mine…. Thank you so much for the reviews, the likes and the follows, I loved all of them. Here is chapter 2, most won't like it since is not what you are expecting but I hope you leave me some feedback. / Not Beta'd. Thanks***

 ** _Him_**

 _"Isabella, if you walk out that door I will hunt you down and make you hate this life even more than you do now. I'm being nice and speaking with your father respectfully, you will meet with my mother and sister and set a date. You are mine!"_ I roared after her, running behind her to try and catch her. I slammed the door behind me and saw her getting into her car.

 _"Isabella, get back here. You will pay for this. I will destroy you."_ I went back inside the house and looked at her father.

"Charles I won't put up with the disrespect she continues to show me. I thought we had an understanding and if she's not back here by tomorrow morning our arrangement is off, do you understand me?" His shoulders slumped and he nodded. I grabbed my things and made my way home to mother.

…

I walked in, slamming the door behind me. "How did it go, son?" My mother asked as she saw me walking up to my study, stopping me. I didn't want to talk about it but I obliged her.

"How do you think?" I snarled at her. " I should have made her mine as soon as I had her. She ran away from _me_ mother, ME! Who does that? I am the best there is, and she knows it."

"She will come around darling, you know this, just give her time to cool off." Mother said.

"Not this time mother, she really did run off, took a suitcase of her things and ran out the door as soon as I told her about the engagement," I told her as I walked toward the liquor cabinet and getting me a glass of whiskey. I took a mouthful and set my glass down.

"I will be in my study, trying to fix this mess. If she is not here tomorrow morning… well, you know what will happen."

"I know darling, I don't like it, the Swans have been friends and family for a long time but I understand it." I nodded at her and made my way to my study.

The Swans and _us_ have been friends and family for a long time. My great so many fathers came here from the old country and established himself on this side of the US as a hard worker, making something of himself until he got into trouble and a Swan helped him out.

The Swans have been cops, FBI, CIA and any law enforcement you can think of, and us well, we are dirty to their clean side. All the men work, all the women stay home and take care of the home. They are to be seen but not heard unless spoken to. There have been some women that could not handle this life and ran off, but there are others too scare to do so. I was raised to be the man of the house, to care and cherish our females but to be strict and forceful when necessary.

Renee Swan was one of those that could not handle it, she left in the middle of the night and left Isabella behind.

All Charles had to do was raise her right, raise her to belong in our world. Instead, he gave her the freedom his wife wanted but couldn't give her and now look at us. Chasing after the girl that stole my heart, after the one girl that can restore the Swans into power, the girl that could give me more money that I had, why? Because grandfather Swan left Isabella his fortune and everything he owns but only if she married into the right family.

Charles never had any more children, Isabella is his only one and his heir, but for him to receive his inheritance she needs to be wed to the right family, like ours and she then will receive the rest of the money and family fortune, making her husband the most powerful man on this side the US.

Walking into my study, I started the search. I had bugged her car and her phone a long time ago to keep an eye on her. I knew all her friends and where she was going to be staying at once she left her father's' home and even about her new job, which she won't be going to.

The computer shows her car has stopped near the crossroads right out of town and not moving, I wonder why? If she's trying to flee, she is not making it too hard to chase her. Maybe my mother is right and she just needs time to think and maybe has come to change her mind. I pick up my phone and call one of my guys.

 _"Sir."_

"Come pick me up, we are bringing my girl home."

 _"Yes, sir."_

I made my way to the door and pull my coat on, I walked outside and my ride is already waiting.

"Take me to the crossroad right outside of town. The GPS shows her car is still there."

"Yes, sir."

It only took 20 minutes to get there. We slowed down right behind her car and I get out of mine with my weapon drawn. I looked around and don't see anything. I get close to the driver side and see that her door is slightly ajar. I motion to my guy to take the other side.

The car is still own, the headlights are on and the scarf I gave her is sitting in the passenger seat. I open the door to the driver side all the way and look into the back seat. Her bag is gone too.

"Where the fuck did she GO? She's not that smart, not smarter than me. Find her." I yell at my driver. I see him pulling out his phone and calling all our contacts. I began to pace around thinking of where she could have gone. I pull out my phone and call Charles.

 _"What is it, Sam?"_

"Watch your tone Swan. Now did Isabella come back?"

 _"No, why?"_

"Her car is at the crossroads and she is not in it. All her things are missing except the scarf I gave her. Do you have any ideas where she could have gone?"

 _"No, I don't, unless she called one of her friends to come and get her."_

I hung up on him and got into my car. I need to know where she is, I need to find her.

…

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck! This shit hurts. He wasn't kidding when he said this will be painful and I hope I didn't just make a big mistake._

 **The mystery guy has been revealed. Hope you guys like it. Please leave me some love, even if it's a happy face. I don't have a posting schedule but I will try for every two weeks. Keyword: try. Love you all. BTW this whole story is OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

*Still not mine…. Thank you so much for the reviews, the likes and the follows, I loved all of them. Here is chapter 3. Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving for those that celebrated.

Chapter 3 – Demon Prince

Jasper

I smirk as I see them looking for my Princess. As soon as I bit her and injected her with my venom, I saw her life flashing through my brain. I saw her sadness at not having a mom around and happiness with her dad but I also saw Sam. She doesn't realize the bullet she missed by leaving him and following her instincts.

Right now he is doing everything in his power to locate her but he will never find her until she wants him to. I will make sure she gets everything that is owed to her and more if so she desires.

I step away from my hiding spot and stood in front of his car before he took off. I want him to see me. I took off my shirt and released my black wings and waited. He finally looked up from his phone and stared. I can see him shaking and gulping. I sense his fear of me and the situation from where he is sitting.

I tilted my head to the side and smirk.

Instead of telling his driver to leave, the dumb fuck gets out of the car.

"Hello, Sam."

"Who the fuck are you, what the fuck are you?

"Tsk, tsk. I am your worst enemy. I will bring you the most pain you have ever suffered. You will wish you would have never been born."

"Why? I've never met you before. I have no beef with you man… beast, whatever the fuck you are."

"Isabella." I simply state.

"What about her? where is she? Did you take her?" He demands, his fear disappearing and anger surfacing.

I gave him a sinister look and smiled. Rushing towards him, at a speed, he has never seen, I appear in front of him. Startled he takes a step back, fear coming back and I laughed.

"I took her, she is mine now and never will be yours. And I will make you hate your life." Finding his courage and fighting his fear, he challenges me.

"Never, she is mine and I will find her. Mark my words. I don't care who you are, you can't keep her. Tell her that I'm coming for her." I laughed.

"You have balls, Sam. You will never find her. She will find you when she's ready and you will hate the day that you took it upon yourself to be the controlling ass that you are." With that, I disappeared from his sight.

He just stood there, his anger and fear fighting within him. He turns and gets back into his car, calling someone I'm guessing to give him the answers to what I am, then they finally leave.

Now I have to pay a visit to Charles Swan and find out more about my mate, but before I do that I need to check on her. Her transformation won't take long, but I want to make sure all loose ends are taken care of before she disappears for good.

Popping into my realm I walked towards my room, where she is currently changing. Upon reaching my door, I see that the guards that I put here are missing. I growled in frustration and anger and rushed inside. There she is, exactly where I left her, whimpering and sweating as my venom courses through her body. I sit by her and pick the washcloth next to the bed, and I wipe her forehead.

"Is alright my dark princess, you are almost done changing and soon will rule by my side and all your wishes will come true." I leaned and press a kiss to her head, noticing the slight change in her temperature and walked out. I need to find out what happened to my guards and deal with Charlie.

As soon as I was out of the room, I slammed into a body. Growling, I push it away from me. I never get caught off guard and is not good that I did.

Looking up I see my father smirking at me, almost laughing.

"What?" I growled.

"Simmer down Jasper, what has you so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't sense me." Rubbing my face I let out a sigh.

"Sorry, father. I have my mate and princess changing in my room, my guards are missing, I have to deal with her father and make sure that dog Sam suffers for the rest of his life." I said in a rush.

"Slow down boy. What do you mean your mate and princess Jasper? I thought you and Alexis were getting serious?" I growled. That fucking bitch will never get it through her head.

"No father. Alexis and I have been over for months. I don't know what she has told you but she will not be my princess. Now my mate is in there, in my room changing as we speak. She made a wish and now here we are." I told him, then he gave me the dad look and I told him everything.

"Shit Jasper, let's go find those guards and talk," he said. For him being the King of the underworld he has always been a softy when it comes to family. Now I have to deal with Alexis as well. I hope my sugar will be strong enough to deal with her shit because Alexis will not give up.

Walking away from my rooms we see my guards walking towards us, with Alexis behind them. With a roar, I stopped them where they stood.

"Where the fuck have you been. I gave you an order and you disobeyed, you know the punishment for disobeying." I growled at them.

"I'm sorry Sire, but Miss Alexis said she needed us to come with her, she said she cleared it with you Sire," I growled and turned to Alexis.

"Go back to your post, you are not to move from here unless I or my father tells you otherwise. You are not to ever listen to Alexis, she is NOT your princess." I growled while looking at her.

"You are not my mate Alexis, let alone my future princess. You have no right to the Royal Guards. We are done and you know it. If I catch you doing anything outside of your realm of responsibilities you will come to know the real me. You are dismissed!" I saw the fear in her eyes and the challenge. She will not give up anytime soon I know it.

…

 _I hear voices, and growls? I'm not sure. The pain that I have felt seems to be going away but I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything at this point. I don't know where I am, I don't know where that Jasper guy could be. All I know is that the pain is receding. When will I wake up from this nightmare?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Merry Christmas Everyone! Here is a shorter than normal chapter to tie you up until I have more time. You guys know how the holidays are.**

 **Still not mine, I just play with the characters. Not Beta'd, all mistakes are mine.**

 **Bella**

It's quiet. I don't hear anything, my body doesn't hurt either but something is different. I wiggle my toes, that feels the same. I open my eyes, but I couldn't focus on one thing. I blinked a few times, finally, I could see. But what I'm seeing makes no sense. I stare at it, trying to figure out where I am. This is not my bed.

My ceiling is not black with gold molding. I sat up, too quick, it seemed that my body is moving faster than I can catch up. I looked around and the room is just simply beautiful. Black walls, with gold crown molding. I'm sitting on a huge poster bed on what I'm guessing are Egyptian sheets. I want to lay back down and enjoy them but something still feels different.

I move to stand up, a little slower this time and see a long mirror by a closed door. I moved to it and look at myself. I don't see too many changes. My hair seems longer, my boobs bigger, my eyes are the same chocolate and it seems I got an ass now. I giggled at myself and turn some more, but in doing so I finally feel and see what is different.

On my back, there are two protrusions where my shoulder blades are located. I wiggle one shoulder and it moves with it. I lift up the back of my shirt to get a better look, I pulled it up all the way and what I saw shocked me. There is a pair of claws,? No, maybe horns? I'm not sure. They also seemed to be connected by a tribal tattoo of some kind that travels all the way down the middle of my back, past my pants. I pulled them down and it ended at my tailbone. I touched it and it feels different like my tailbone is not down growing.

I sigh and put my shirt back down and pants back up. I don't see my shoes anywhere and I want to find this Jasper guy. As soon as I thought his name, there is a knock on the door. I looked at it, not sure if I should open it. I didn't know who was on the other side. I must have taken too long because the door opens a smidge.

"Hey there Darlin', it's Jasper, may I come in?" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah come in," I said. I stayed where I was standing. I wasn't sure what I wanted or needed to do.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Weird." he snorts and almost giggles.

"Ok Darlin, that is expected. I bet you have some questions, but before we get to Q&A, let's get you cleaned up." He took my arm and led me to one of the closed doors. He opens it and turns on a dim light. The ensuite glows in a soft light, very soothing. He turns the taps on and hands me the softest towel I've ever touched.

"Ok sweet girl, take a hot shower. I'll bring you some of your clothes to change into. Then we'll talk." I nodded and he walked out closing the door behind him. I undressed and stepped into the hot water. It felt divine.

I walked out of the shower to see him sitting on the lounge sofa in the room. He sat up and extended his hand towards me.

"I know things are confusing, and you feel different but is to be expected. I also have some information for you regarding Sam and your father. What would you like to know first?"

I thought about it and really, right now my body needs attention more than Sam. That bastard can wait, I won't give him any more of my time.

"Tell me about me and what is next please, and what are these things growing on my back?"

 **Hope everyone has a great time today. Merry Christmas to those that celebrate. I will have another shorty next Sunday.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Her

 ***OMG!, LOL I'm so sorry for the ridiculous wait. I have no excuses. Has anyone seen the movie, Little Nicky? How about Lost Girl? On with the story.**

 **Chapter 5. – Still not mine and not beta'd.**

 **Bella**

"Tell me about me and what is next please, and what are these things growing on my back?"

"Those are for your wings, they will grow out after a few feeds, and depending on the color of them and your eye color change during feeding, is how we will tell what type of demon you will be.

I nodded in understanding, thinking that wings sounded kind of cool. I wonder if I will be able to fly. So I asked him.

"Can I fly?" he smiled a little before answering. "Yes darlin, you will be able to fly after they have grown bigger than you, so they are able to hold your weight."

"OK, what about this kick ass tattoo on my back that ends at my tailbone but it feels like it might grow too." He laughs at my words but then stops.

"What do you mean you have a tattoo?" he asked curiously and maybe a bit hopeful?

"Yeah, on my back, from my neck all the way down the spine is this wicked tribal tattoo." I tell him not understanding why he is so confused.

"Isabella, sweet girl, please show me." I turned around and lifted my shirt. I felt him coming closer and just stand behind me. It seemed like forever that we stood like this. I was getting ready to pull my shirt down when I felt his fingers travel down my back.

"Oh my." he whispered. "She's the one, I knew it." Then he drops to his knees, grabs my waist and pulled me towards him and kisses me in the middle of my back. I arch involuntarily, that felt so damn good, and I feel him doing it again. This time I giggle and pull away from him, turning around to see him still kneeling.

"Jasper, what is wrong? Why are you kneeling?"

"Oh sweet girl, you don't know how much joy you have brought me with that tattoo. Please come sit and let me explain." He walked me to a sitting lounge and sat me down, while he sat on the floor in front of me like a little kid. I giggled and he gave me a playful look.

"Okay, when you made your wish, I felt it deep inside me. Normally I can hear the wishes come down and they get assigned to the next available demon. But this time, I felt a tug, the urge to come make this deal on my own, not really knowing why until I saw you. I stood there watching you with your head down waiting until you looked up and then you did.

It was instant. I knew you were mine, my mate, my lover, my future. I knew that I would grant you any and every wish that you have ever desired. So I made the deal with you. While I knew you were mine in every sense and I would never love another you were not a Queen, only my princess. Only those of the royal family possess the symbols, the marking of royalty and you my love have that on your back."

Holy shit. I'm royalty, but how? That would be that someone in my family is a demon, a royal demon. I was speechless. I don't know what to say or do with this information.

"How is this possible Jasper? That would mean that someone in my family might be a demon, but whom could it be?

"I don't know sugar, that's something that we can talk to my dad about. He knows everyone and maybe he knows who it could be. Now before I forget, your tailbone will grow into a tail. You will have two forms, demon form and human form." I shook my head.

"I need a break too much information and not enough time to process it, plus I'm getting a bit hungry." As soon as I said it I stood up and moved closer to him. Something changed in me I could feel it, and it felt great. I leaned down a bit and ran my nose down his neck. Sniffing him, licking him. I felt and heard myself purr and a shot of pleasure run down my back and to pussy.

"Umm Jasper you smell so good baby." I hear myself say. I don't know how to stop, I want to and I don't want to. I push him back a little and straddle his lap. I kiss down his neck up to his lips and I licked them. "Yumm".

"Is'bella, what are you doing sugar?" he asks me. I pull back and look at him, his eyes widen and he gasps.

"I'm hungry Jasperrr, feed me my love." I leaned into his lips and kiss him, pulling his essence with me, into me with every kiss given and taken. I want more, but deep down I know is not the time for that. I kiss him some more, feeling a bit drunk and satisfied. Finally I pull away and look at him. He looks like he is in heaven. I giggle at the look on his face and he opens his eyes.

"Damn, damn, damn sugar, we are going to have so much fun you and I. Know the type of demon you are, take a look in the mirror."

I move to where the mirror is located, my eyes are ice blue and I can see my shirt sticking up some more. I turn around and lift it up and there are more pieces coming out, it looks like the top of a wing. I wonder how much would I have to feed before they come out completely, this looks a bit ridiculous.

"So, what am I? And how long until I have my wings, this looks silly?" i asked him.

"You my love are my Succubus Queen, you will feed by taking away the energy of another being and through sex. I hope that you will always come to me when you feel the urge to fuck, but I will understand if you need more than I could give you." I gasp at that.

"Jasper!, I don't care what I am, I would never sleep around. I promise to always come find you when I cannot wait any longer."

"Okay good, now how are you feeling? Do you need more?"

"No I feel satisfied for now."

"Then come with me, I want to show you something." He took my hard and we left his room. in the hall there were two guards standing by the door. Jasper nodded at them but we continued walking away.

"They are part of the Royal Guard, and only do what I or my father tell them to do. I will introduce you to everyone important soon."

We continued walking down the hall, then down the stairs, across a huge room towards a set of doors. These door let to an outside garden, more beautiful than I have ever seen.

"My mothers creation." He said.

We kept walking until we came to the center of the garden, where a pond stod. He walked me towards it.

"Now, this here is our looking pool. You can put your hand in it and it will show you anyone you are thinking about. Try it." he said. I looked at him and raised an skeptical eyebrow. He nodded and smiled at me.

I put my hand in the water, which was surprisingly warm and thought about my dad. While I was still mad at him, I loved him.

The water rippled and the image changed into the living room of my dad's house. There he was almost in the same spot where I left him with his head down on his hands. He looked defeated like he carried the world on his shoulders. I took my hand out and looked at Jasper for an explanation.

"He is worried darlin. The dog told him you have been kidnapped by me, and he doesn't know where to start looking. He is desperate to find you just as much as Sam is but for two different reasons."

"What are those reasons?" I asked him.

"It has to do with….

"Jasper!" someone screech. I turned around to see a girl running towards him and getting ready to launch herself at him. One second I'm standing next to him and the next I'm in front of him growling at this girl to back the fuck up.

…

 _I knew I should have remarried after my dear Chloe passed away. I thought I had raised my son better, but I see that I left too soon. He was not ready to take care on my little Swan my himself. Now look at this mess. At least she will be taken care of for the rest of her life._

AN: Hope you guys liked it. Leave me some love and let me know. I won't promise to update since I can't keep my word but I'll do my best not to keep you for too long. Love ya'll. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Him

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter. Not Beta'd. Not mine, enjoy.! Thanks for all the lovely Reviews. I read them all and I appreciate them.**

 _"Jasper!" someone screech. I turned around to see a girl running towards him and getting ready to launch herself at him. One second I'm standing next to him and the next I'm in front of him growling at this girl to back the fuck up._

 **Chapter 6**

 **Jasper**

Oh shit! She knows better, why would she run up to me like that. I don't like it and now my girl is on the defensive and will tear her head off her body if I don't catch her.

"Damn it, Char! Stop!" I yelled at her. I could feel Bella vibrating by my feet. "Shhh, my sweet is just my sister in law," I tell her, running my fingers through her hair hoping to get her to listen to me.

I see Char halting at my voice and slowly come closer. She is assessing the situation and stops far enough away to run if she needs it.

"Jasper?" she questions.

"Is ok sis, this is my mate and Queen. Give me a few seconds to calm her down, then I'll introduce you to her." I step in front of Bella and get down to her level. He eyes are pitch black, claws extended, fangs ready and in a crouch positing ready to strike. She was magnificent.

"My love, shhh, calm down," I spoke to her softly. I took one of her hand and massaged her gently, trying to get her to soften up and calm down. It worked. She sagged into me. Her vibrating calming down and her purring starting up.

"Good girl, my sweet. Calm down for me." She sniffed me and sat down on the ground and I sat with her. She looks up at me, confused. "Is ok Bella, your reaction is normal. Come, meet my sister in law." I stood up, took her hand in mine and pulled her up to me. Hugging her close to me, we walked towards where Char was waiting.

"Isabella Swan, soon to be Whitlock meet my sweet sister in law Charlotte Whitlock," I said with a grin. She huffs at me, trying to control her giggle and turns towards Char.

"Hi." she waives.

"Hi, Isabella. Sorry about that, I didn't know that you were real. There are rumors about you but I wasn't sure."

"You can call me Bella, and rumors?" she asked, looking at me. I curse instantly. That fucking bitch Alexis, cant keep her mouth shut.

"Sorry sweetheart, I will explain soon, there are some people not happy that you are my mate," I tell her.

"Ex-girlfriend?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. She shrugs and pulls me closer to her.

"Well, you are mine now, bitch better back off." I grin at her words and kiss her head. Char smiles too and comes closer.

"I'm glad you are real, now I will have someone else to talk to besides Jasper and his family," Char says. Bella smiles and nods at her.

"Ok, you guys can bond later, let get on with the meet and greet. Bella and I have unfinished business with her human life to take care of. Char, please get your husband and everyone together in the Royal Room. Is time they met my girl." She nods and runs off.

I took Bella's hand and we left the looking pool. I needed her to meet my whole family before we have any more incidents. Walking through the courtyard, we went back inside and to the rooms towards the right of the door. Opening the door, I notice that everyone was assembled. We are that fast, and some of us faster.

I could feel her trembling and in an instant she runs behind me, holding onto my shirt.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my newly turned mate, my Queen, Isabella Swan." They all gasp and someone murmurs "Swan?" under their breath. I instantly looked into that direction, but before I could say anything my parents approached us.

"Son, Queen? A Swan? Are you sure?" my father asked. I took Bellas trembling hand and pulled her towards me, but walking towards the corner of the room at the same time so I could show my parents without embarrassing her.

"Shhh, it ok my sweet. I just want you to meet them without the others and to show them, and only them your mark. Would that be ok? I don't want to do anything you are not ready and maybe they can tell you how." She listened and agreed.

"Okay my sweet, these are my parents Anna and William Whitlock. Mom, dad this is my Queen Isabella, Bella for short."

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart, you can call me Anna or mom, whichever makes you feel comfortable, okay?"

"Nice to meet you too, and thank you," Bella replied.

"Welcome to the family my dear, now what is this about you being Queen?" My father asked. I turned Bella around, with her back facing the wall and my parents on each side of her and lifted her shirt just a bit from her pants. They both gasped and gave me questioning looks.

"We don't know, we were hoping you knew," I told them as I pulled her shirt down and stood by her side.

"I do know but this conversation needs to be had in my office." We both nodded and headed over to the rest of the family.

"Alright Bella, this ugly fucker over here is my best friend and brother Peter Whitlock. You already met his better half, Char." My brother smiled and gave her a small bow. She giggled and waved at him.

"Nice to meet you sugar, and welcome," he said.

"Over here you have my beautiful cousin Rosalie and her husband Emmett Cullen, they are part of another demon clan." Rose gave her a small smile and Emmett was vibrating in place. I gave him a look that to anyone would say "NO" but he didn't heed my warning and dashes off towards Bella.

In an instant, she crouches and growls at him, bearing her teeth in warning. Noticing too late and he made a grave decision, he tries to stop, but he doesn't know his own speed sometimes. He gets within reach of her space and flips over him, kicking him on the back and then running towards me, to hide behind me. Emmett lands by the door stopping short of going through it.

He sits there stunned and then laughs.

"You are awesome little sister. We have to do that again."

"You are a dumbass Emmett, she could have hurt you, you know better than to rush a changeling," Rose tells him. He shrugs and smiles my way.

I could feel Bella still vibrating but trying to calm down without my help.

"Jasper, I need you now. I'm so hungry. Please." she whispers in my ear. I think it has been too much excitement to quick.

"We'll be back soon. Give us a minute and we'll continue the introductions shortly." I took her had and we left the room, zooming quickly to ours. My mate needed me and I wasn't going to make her wait.

….

 **Charlie**

I wonder where my baby girl is, and who is this guy that took her. I can't believe that I let her go, she should have stayed here and been with Sam like I planned. It would have only been for a little bit, just until I could get out of this debt that I created. I can't believe she's so selfish.

 _I can't believe I raised this asshole. Whom does he think he is, pawning off my little Swan like that. Did he really think he would get the money he thinks she would have inherited? Maybe he did since Sam thinks the same._

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Have a great weekend everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Them

Beta by the wonderful MichelleRae and the lovely Allie. Thanks, ladies.

Chapter 7

 **Mystery POV**

That little piece of shit! I cannot believe he is my son, and Chloe must be rolling over in her grave with all the shit Charlie has done. All because of money. Money that would have gone to my little Swan, my heir, not Charlie. I didn't trust him, never had. Not with the way he treated Renee, he never saw me treat his mother wrong so I don't know where he got the idea from; maybe from spending so much time with the Uleys.

I know they beat their women into submission, brainwashing them into thinking that is the way of things, they think we followed into their traditions but really we just kept our wives and girlfriends safe, and away from them.

I guess it is partly my fault. I never confided in Charlie in the ways we do things, I was too angry with him for following Levy around and always disrespecting me and Chloe. I gave up on him, but I thought having a daughter would soften him and help him see things differently and for a while he did, but something changed. I will find out what it is and deal with it, but for now, I need to keep an eye on my little Swan. I know she will be in good hands with Prince Jasper, the future King.

 **Jasper**

We rushed into my room, slamming the door behind me and jumped on the bed with me laying on my back with my girl on top.

"What do you need sugar?" I asked her, she was vibrating on top of me, creating the best kind of friction and my cock was hard as a rock.

She rocked on top of me, moaning at the feeling of my cock rubbing against her sweet pussy. I couldn't wait to taste her. She ripped my shirt, buttons flying everywhere and leaned down to kiss me passionately, grinding into me at the same time. Then I feel it, the moment it goes from pure lust to feeding.

My head swam, I felt high like I just smoked the best joint known to man. I leaned into her kiss, letting my hands wander over her body and tore the shirt off her back. She ground down on me even more, feeling her wetness through her clothes. I flipped us over and reached to open her pants. She stopped kissing me and feeding on me. She helped me take her pants off and moved to mine. Once we were both naked she flipped me back over and slid down on me, completing our mating.

Her back arched, white light exploding behind her eyes, causing her wings to grow. The whole compound shook with the after effects of our coupling. We held each other, content and satisfied in ways that have never happened to me before. We lay, side by side, looking into each other's eyes, complete.

"I love you, sugar."

"I love you, too my mate." Smiling, she leaned into me for another kiss. Completely unaware of the chaos outside our room, she shifted on top of me again, wiggling her back. Her wings sprang open above me. Beautiful, with black, blue, and purple colors. Bella sighed and stretched.

"That feels so much better, no more stubs" she giggled. "How about my tattoo Jas, is it still the same?"

"Turn around, let me see." Once she did, I noticed the tattoo had grown past her spine. Now connected to her wings in an intricate design that matched the color of her wings.

"Yes, it has grown and it's more beautiful than it was before, go look." I moved her towards the mirror and handed her another mirror so she could see her whole back.

"Wow, that's amazing. Now we need to find out from your father what it means. Hopefully, we can also find out who in my family is royalty."

"Let's get dressed and go speak with him. Hopefully, he will have answers for us." We got dressed and left our bliss bubble only to find a mess. Chunks of concrete were all over the marble floors, the guards were running around trying to clean up the mess.

"What happened?" I asked one of the guards. "We are not sure sire, there was a big flash and the compound started shaking. It only lasted a few seconds, but this is the result." He explained.

Bella and I looked at each other and smiled. I think this was our doing. I winked at her and she giggled. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me so we could find my dad.

"Hey, dad, what's going on?" I asked with a smile. I really tried not to laugh the mess, but just the fact that Bella and I created this chaos is funny. He looked up from where he was working on fixing the door that fell down and grinned. He knows.

"Come on, let's go speak in my office. Anna, honey come with us please." My dad said. We followed him and we took a seat across from him.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked me.

"I know there were a white flash and some shaking during our mating but not sure what it means," I told him.

"That hasn't happened in a long time, it shows that you both are fully mated and she is your Queen to be. The last time it was when your mother and I finished our mating, she also has the tattoo on her back. The tattoo means that she is from a royal family and destined to be Queen. Only the females who are meant to be Queen possess the marking, but that marking will only show itself when they are next in line. Your mothers' tattoo only revealed itself after we completed our union. If you have a daughter first, her tattoo will be instant, and look like a birthmark."

We nodded in understanding. "What about Bella, she came here as a human, or at least we think so," I said.

"Dear Bella, do you know your family tree?" my father asks her.

"Not really, I know my grandfather, Poppi, he died when I was four and my grandmother died before I was born. I'm not sure about my mother's side; she left my dad right after my grandfather died."

"Do you have any memories of your grandfather?"

"The only thing I can remember is his smell. He always smelled like candy… oh, peaches! That is the smell. He was always eating them" she giggles.

"What I have to say stays in this room," He said. We agreed.

"About fifty years ago there was another Demon Clan, the Swans. It was rumored that their future King fell in love with a human who wasn't his mate, or his intended, so he was banished by his parents. Now, his parents feeling heartbroken and unable to understand their sons' actions, decided that if they couldn't rule him, then they couldn't rule their clan. They stepped down and went into seclusion. Everyone else moved on and tried finding a new home in new clans.

Their compound is still there, but it has been empty since everything happened. I don't know what happened to Greg Swan since then or to his parents." We sat there speechless.

"So you see Bella, if you are truly a Swan, that means that Gregory is your grandfather, but you said that he was dead…. are you sure?

"Why do you ask?" Bella asked.

"Because Royal demons cannot die by human hands or disease. Yes, we can die of old age but what you would consider old is not old to us. For example, for every five human years is one year for us."

"Huh," she says, then looks at me. "That means you are really young Jas; you are only four years old. Holy shit!" Then she falls down laughing.

….

 _So that is what is said about us. I guess no one knows that we have been part of the human world longer than they think. And yes Chole wasn't the one chosen for me and she was completely human, but that is not why my parents went into seclusion. Soon it will be time to show myself to my little Swan and teacher her about her world and how to take down those that hurt her._

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks a lot for your patience. Please leave me a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Sam**

"Have you found anything yet?" I asked Quil Sr. He is our legends and myth expert, not that I believe that shit and only he can tell me what I want to know about this Jasper guy.

"All I found out is that a Jasper Whitlock is the prince of the underground. No one knows what he looks like and that he is very dangerous. I've spoken with a few Demons...

"Demons! What are you talking about old man? Demons don't exist!" I screamed at him.

"Hush young one, demons do exist as well as another mythical creature that you are not aware of. Now, like I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I spoke with some demons and they are talking about Jasper finding his mate and Queen. Queens are rare and it only happens once every fifty years or so."

"So, what do I do? How can I kill him and get Bella back?"

"I don't think you can, demons cannot die and are extremely strong. The older they are the stronger they get and they may have powers."

"So what do we do now? I need to get my hands on that money and the only way for that to happen is if I marry Bella. With her not being here, are there any other options?

Quil Sr thought for a moment. "You could try sending a message to Jasper, that you will kill Charlie unless he delivers Bella back to you. Charlie is her father and she will still care for him no matter how much she disagrees with him and you. But keep in mind that it most likely will not work; there is nothing you could say to him that will make him give her up if she's his Queen." I snort at that, she had no choice in the matter, if Charlie hadn't been so soft she would be mine now and I would have been _beyond_ rich.

"How do I send a message to this Jasper guy?" Sam asked.

"You need to go to the train track on the night of the full moon, and you will need the following things: a photo of yourself, a black cat bone, and some yarrow flowers. You will need to bury these things and once you are ready you need to cut your hand. As soon the blood starts flowing, make sure it lands on the things you buried and you will need to say these words:

 _Here I lay my things to take,_

 _Here I am for you to make,_

 _Here I am to bid your will,_

 _Underworld Demon come to me._

Any demon will show up, and they will ask you what you want. There is no guarantee that Jasper will be the one to appear since he is royalty. Be polite and respectful; they do not tolerate rudeness and be ready to offer something in return. They will not do favors for the hell of it."

"Offer what? I don't have anything to give. I am doing this for money only, it's not like I really like the bitch anymore."

"Those are the terms, Sam, take it or leave it. There is no way that Bella will come back here willingly and no way for you to go get her, so you're pretty much fucked, my son. Now get the fuck out of here. I have better things to do." Quil said.

"Watch it old man, you don't want to get hurt now do you? I demand respect at all times" I told him. Just because he's old doesn't mean he can speak to me that way. He only nods and I make my way out. I need to think what I can trade or offer that might be good enough to get that message to Jasper. Maybe I can play dumb? I can put the message with the buried box and then not ask for anything. I wonder if that would work.

I send my guys to find the things that I need while I search for when the next full moon will be. I need to be ready to do this thing. It looks like I have to wait four weeks until the next one, plenty of time to plan everything and have backups.

(Four weeks later)

Finally, the night is here. I take all the things I have gathered the past few weeks and find the spot where I found Bella's car. Digging a hole, I take the box and put my note inside. I'm hoping that it works and that Jasper guy shows up instead of one of his minions. I cover it and say the incantation, then all that's left to do is wait. And wait …. And wait.

I look at my watch and realize I've been waiting for ten minutes now. _Where the fuck IS this guy?_ Maybe all that shit Quil said was a lie and this won't work?

 **Jasper**

Two Weeks before the full moon.

"Excuse me, sire." Tony, one of my guards said.

"Yes Tony, how can I help you?"

"An urgent message has been sent from the human world addressed to you," he said handing me a note. I nodded in thanks as he disappeared.

 _Dear Young One,_

 _I'm writing to you to let you know that Sam is up to no good. He will do anything possible to get Bella. I've given him instructions on how to summon a Demon and he plans to use it to lure you out and kill you. He doesn't know or understand how powerful you can be. I won't be helping him any longer, I will return home once he tries to summon you._

 _Take care,_

 _Quil_

I knew it would have to be a matter of time before he acted but I thought we had more time to help my sweet grow into her powers. I need to let Isabella and my parents know what is happening and a way to intercept the summoning so things go our way.

 **Sam**

"Hello, handsome." A sultry voice spoke from the shadows.

"Finally! I've been waiting here for almost half an hour for one of you to show up." I spat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Watch your temper, human. I don't need to be here and I certainly don't need to do anything for you…then where would that leave you, hmmm?" she said while walking towards me. _Holy shit, she is hot_.

"Now that I'm here how can I be of service?" she asked.

"I want to see Jasper Whitlock, he has something of mine and I want it back." Then she started laughing.

"Oh, you poor innocent boy. Jasper won't come here to talk to you. The underworld is actually on lockdown and I received this summoning by chance. He has been expecting your summoning for two weeks but I got to it first. So now tell me…. what is it that you _really_ want?"

"I want Isabella Swan returned to me."

"And what will you give in return?" she purred.

"Nothing, she was mine first!" I yelled. My temper getting the best of me but I'm tired of waiting and with this new information of how he knew I would be calling him, is driving me crazy. I need to find out who sold me out.

"You are lucky that I hate the new Queen, and that I'm willing to help you. But it won't be for free."

"Queen? How is she a Queen already? It doesn't matter," he said shaking his head, "She is mine and I want her back. What do you want?"

"There will be a time that I come to you for a favor and you will do me that favor, no questions asked." I thought about it, a favor is not so bad. I don't think there is anything that she can ask that I won't do. As long as I have Isabella back in my clutches where she belongs, I will do anything.

"I agree. Let's shake on it."

"Of course" she purred and glided closer to me. She looked into my eyes and held my stare. I felt myself falling into her, she took my hand to shake and leaned in for a kiss but before she did she whispered,

"And we close this deal with a kiss Sam Uley." then she kissed me. I closed my eyes for a moment, but when I opened them she was gone. I didn't even get her name or how she will get Isabelle to come back to me.

 **AN:**

 **Sorry for the wait. I've been sick and my muse sleeping away somewhere. I hope you are still with me and liked this chapter. Let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine, please be nice. I made a mistake on Jasper's age. He and Bella are both 25, so that means that Jasper is actually 5 in demon years, not 4.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Bella**

Flying is a bitch. I thought once my wings came in full that I would know how to use them, that it would have been instinct. But no! Is like riding a bike for the first time, only I don't have training wheels and I'm always falling on my ass, and that shit hurts.

I'm here is the training room, eyes closed, wings open, taking a deep breath. I flap them once, twice, three times before jumping. Ok, I got this part, I'm hovering over the ground, I give a big flap and it lifts me up more. I keep going like this until I'm about 15 feet up. But this is where I crash, I give it one more and continue flapping my wings, I lean forward as I do so, picturing that I'm a bird. It seems to be working.

"Bella." I hear Jasper call.

Shit! I lose my concentration and I'm falling. I'm trying to get my wings to cooperate, but I'm panicking. I see the grown coming faster and faster until I feel it.

"OH, that hurts. I think I'm done for today." I say groaning.

"I'm sorry my love, but there have been some developments with Sam and we need to talk," he says. He helps me up and dusts off. Then we walk towards the study. Upon entering I see his parents, some of the higher guard and… "POPPI!"

I ran towards my grandfather and launched myself at him.

"On baby girl, my princess, how have I missed you."

"But I thought you had died, what are you doing here? How? Gosh, I missed you so much." I rambled.

"Shhh it's ok my sweet, we will talk soon but now is not the time." I nodded at him and made my way back to Jasper.

He tugged my arm towards him and sat me on his lap.

"So I received a letter from Old Quil today," he said as he passed the letter to his parents and then my grandfather. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, he is the same Bella, he is actually one of the guard demons sent to earth to keep an eye on those that are undesirable. He has been keeping an eye on Sam and Charlie, but it wasn't something I knew until you became my Queen." I nod in understanding.

"We need a plan, some way to intercept that summon once it comes in. We also need to decide who would go and meet him and how to proceed." I wanted to be the one that saw him but I knew I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough yet to do any harm and I wasn't going to feed off of him, yuck!

Grandfather wanted to go too, but Sam knew what he looked like and he had a plan for my dad so that was a no go. For the time being, we decided to lock down the underworld, only those on the need to know would know why, but the others will just have to follow the rules.

The night of the full moon, everything was in place. One of the guards loyal to Jasper would be there to intercept the summoning. He would listen to Sam and agree as long as Sam would be willing to serve in the underworld for 10 years after he died before going to heaven while implying that he wasn't going to die anytime soon. If he declined, nothing would happen to him but he won't get what he wants.

All of this was just a trick to bring him down here right away but things never go as plan.

"Sire, sire" a guard came calling for Jasper.

"Sire, Alexis intercepted the message before Eli could," Jasper growled at that, and marched towards what I'm guessing was the summoning room. I haven't been there yet. I followed him wanting to see the drama unfold. As soon as we get there we see her coming back through the portal with a big grin on her face.

As soon as she saw us, her grin dropped and she looked nervous.

"Explain!" Jasper growled at her. She stood there, trying to form words, but not speaking.

"Alexis you at this moment are under guard control for disobeying an order. You will be confined to your quarters until a better punishment can be arranged. You have no rights to be here in the summoning room especially when is under lockdown. There is nothing you can say that will help you."

"But Jas.." she didn't get very far until he growled.

"There is nothing you have to say that I want to hear except what Sam wanted. I will send someone to speak with you shortly and you better be honest with the information."

"Alistair. Please escort Miss Alexis to her quarters and assign two of your best guards to stay with her at all times. She is on lockdown until further notice." He nods and takes Alexis away.

"Let go sweets I know you have been dying to have time with your grandfather." I nodded eagerly and we left the room.

 **…**

 _I'm so happy I am back with my little Swan. I missed my granddaughter and now I have to teach her all about her heritage and that her title of Queen is two-fold. She is not just the future Queen of the Whitlock Clan but the Queen of the Swan clan. But all that will have to wait until we take care of Sam and Charlie._

 **A/N; Sorry for the wait and shortness. I can't guarantee updates. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
